


Let Me Be Closer (Azzai)

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Adaptation, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Comic, Comic adaptation, Crushes, Crushing, Cumshot, Cute, Cutesy, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fan Comics, First Crush, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Incest, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, cum, dubcon, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: (Fan Comic Adaptation)Tadashi comes home drunk one night and takes advantage of Hiro's not so secret feelings for him





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this. . . . is one of my worse ideas. I'm taking a badly translated, incomplete fan comic from years ago and turning it into a fanfic. The Comic itself cuts off midway through the sex. well, more like 3/4 the way through. I went page by page and wrote as best I could. some places I embellished slightly, took some creative licence, but for the most part it's extremely faithful. I'm segmenting it into chapters, and hopefully I can convince the artist to tell me what they'd planned to happen after they stopped drawing the comic. If not then I'll finish it myself so you guys don't have a random stopping point.
> 
> the comic in question is "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai, but good luck finding it

Hiro stood in front of the mirror wearing only his shorts and underwear. He stared at his reflection, the hair and body which seemed so familiar and so distant at the same time. _hmmm. It seems. . . Like I'm changing,_ The 13-year-old thought to himself. Hiro stretched out his left arm and watched as his reflection moved. 

His skin was pale in the dull light of his and Tadashi's bedroom. Hiro eyed his own slim figure, his nipples, the shape of his lips. All seemed different in light of his new emotions, the feelings he'd developed, the way he felt about. . . .

"Hey, Hiro!" Tadashi's voice split through Hiro's focused stupor. He'd gotten so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed his older brother, who had apparently just finished school, walk in!

"Hey!" Hiro replied quickly, Tadashi walked up to him, a smirk on his face. 

"What are you doing, huh?" Tadashi asked, eyeing Hiro's bare chest. "You're gonna catch a cold. . ."

Hiro shrugged defensively. "Not doing anything special."

"Sure," Tadashi replied in an unconvinced tone. His grin widened as he reached out and ruffled Hiro's head affectionately. 

A rush of emotion welled inside Hiro. Not wanting to give anything away, he shoved Tadashi's hand back. "Hey! Hands off!" 

Tadashi just chuckled and continued teasing his brother. "So, were you trying to pump up your muscles, or something more. . . Interesting?" He nodded at the mirror. 

Hiro stared at him embarrassedly. "Wh-what?!" 

Tadashi just chuckled again. Hiro just clenched his fist quickly, then tried to act smooth and nonchalant. "For your information, Tadashi, I was just working on my new robot." Hiro waved a hand as if to dispel the matter. It didn't quite work. 

"So why'd you get undressed?" Tadashi asked, crossing his arms and eying Hiro's smooth back as he poked holes in the boy's story. 

"It's for. . . um. . . I was trying to develop smoother and more natural movements!" Hiro stammered. 

"Hahaha yeah, I see," Tadashi laughed and turned away, heading for his own bed. He threw his schoolbag down onto it without another look back at Hiro, leaving the boy feeling embarrassed and confused. 

"I'm going out with some friends tonight," Tadashi called as he sank down onto his bed, pulling a textbook from his bag, "so I need to concentrate on studying for now. Try to keep it down, ok?" 

Hiro sighed and started to turn away, but Tadashi stopped him. "And Hiro. . . Put some clothes on already! I've got enough distractions."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, geez!"

"Thanks, Hiro."

Hiro didn't move straight away. He stared at his brother, a disappointed look on his face. _If only you knew how much I want you to stay with me, to not go anywhere . . . I know you're all about studying and your friends, but I want you to myself sometimes!_

Tadashi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow as he caught Hiro staring. The boy flinched and blushed hard. "S-sorry, 'Dashi! Just thinking. . . ." Hiro said hurriedly, turning away to head back to his side of the room. 

"I see." Tadashi went back to reading his textbook. Hiro trudged sullenly over to his bed and flopped face forward onto it, silently cursing himself. His eyes squeezed shut as he buried his face in the soft covers. _You fool! Stop thinking about him!_ But it was no use.


	2. Part 2

"Hiro. . . Hiro, are you still sleeping?" Hiro was rustled awake. The sound of Tadashi's voice reached his ears but his vision was still adjusting. The boy sat up quickly, looking delirious. 

"Wut? Who. . . ? I wasn't sleeping! I was just l-lying down for. . . " he yawned. "What time is it?" Something warm, big, and comfortable fell off Hiro's chest as he sat up straighter. It was a moment before he realized it was Tadashi's jacket! He recognized the smell and feel of it against his skin. Evidently his big brother had put it over him while Hiro was asleep. 

"Did you sit in front of the computer all day again, knucklehead?" Tadashi laughed. He was dressed up in long shorts and a different jacket. "You were out like a light! Anyway, I've gotta head out. The guys must be tired of waiting for me. I'll probably be home late tonight. Keep in touch, don't lose me!" 

Hiro felt a pang go through his heart. Between Tadashi's studies and his friends, Hiro hardly ever got to see any of him! He wanted time with his brother, his best friend, his idol, his fantasy. _Just stay with me. . . !_ Hiro's eyes screamed at Tadashi. But if Tadashi read their message, he didn't let on. Hiro hung his head, looking sour. 

A moment passed in which Tadashi stared at Hiro, chewing his lip. Then, suddenly, he reached out and grabbed one of Hiro's wrists. "Get over here!" He growled affectionately, pulling Hiro into a rough hug, ruffling Hiro's hair and causing the jacket to fall away, exposing Hiro's bare chest once again. 

"Ouch!" Hiro exclaimed, but the cry was born more of surprise than any actual pain. 

Still, this was a slice of what the younger Hamada truly wanted. He loved his brother with all his heart, and this contact made it flutter. Hiro snuggled and nuzzled his face into Tadashi's chest, feeling somewhat more content as he breathed in his brother's scent. He really enjoyed the way Tadashi's warm hands felt pressed against his back. Would that he could purr. . . . 

"Hiro. . . What are you doing?" There was curiosity and amusement in Tadashi's voice, tinged with concern. He held Hiro at an arm's length, examining him. "Are you sick? You look flushed!" Tadashi pressed a hand against his forehead and cheek. "Your forehead is a bit hot. . ." 

_Sheesh, guess why!_ Hiro thought bitterly and longingly. 

"I told you to get dressed, knucklehead!" Tadashi scolded, his hand cupping Hiro's cheek gently. "Go back to bed, now. Get some rest." The older brother stepped back, eyeing his charge with suspicion and worry. "I'll call and Cass and ask her to-"

"What?!" Hiro interrupted. "Aunt Cass?!" He scowled and snatched up a shirt off the floor. "Don't worry, I'm **fine!"** Hiro begrudgingly began to pull the shirt on. It turned out to be one of Tadashi's, and was too big for him, but Hiro didn't care. "Didn't you say you were late?" Hiro spat, false animosity in his voice. 

Tadashi eyed Hiro wearily. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Here he was trying to be caring in what little time he had with his younger brother, and the boy was acting like he was being coddled by an overbearing adult instead of simply looked after. _oh, those teenage years!_ It didn't quite add up. 

"Hiro. . . Are you hiding something?" 

The younger boy gulped and turned pink as he cast his eyes to the floor, a clear sign of guilt. Tadashi sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. This wasn't how he'd planned to spend his evening. Still, he loved that boy more than anything. He wanted to make sure Hiro knew he would be there for him. 

"Oh, Hiro. You know you can talk to me about anything! Any problems you're going through, you can tell me! And you've been acting kinda strange lately. . ." Tadashi paused, biting his lip. "I understand you're at that awkward age where you and your body are going through changes and all the rest of it, but I can still be here for you. . . ."

"I'm not having _that_ kind of problem!" Hiro retorted, firing up again. His scowl deepened. The truth was that it _was_ that kind of problem, but Tadashi was the last person Hiro could divulge his feelings too. Still, he wished his brother would stay with him, even if it was just to chat, or even sit there in silence. He wanted Tadashi to _be_ with him. But he knew it would be wrong to bully his brother into canceling his plans. 

Tadashi seemed to read some of this in Hiro's face, even if he didn't fully understand the extent of Hiro's hurt. "Hiro. . ." He began, but once again his little brother cut across him. 

"I'm fine, Tadashi. For real." His voice was cold, but his eyes held the truth. _Just look at me and see what I need!_

But Tadashi either couldn't see or didn't like what he saw. "Yeeaahhh, sure. Well, alright, Hiro. Let's talk about it when I come back, okay?" Tadashi rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Hiro let out a sharp breath of defeat and stared at his older brother questioningly. 

"Remember to call me if you need anything!" Tadashi backed away towards the door, holding a fist, with his thumb and pinky extended to mimic a phone, up to his ear. "See ya!" 

"Yeah. . . Bye," Hiro said in a dull, bitter tone. Tadashi turned and left the room without another word. 

Anger sparked suddenly inside Hiro. _How can you not see how much I need you?!_ He stood suddenly, grabbing Tadashi's jacket in a tightly clenched fist. 

"Fine, just go!" Hiro shouted at the door that had closed back  
Behind Tadashi. He flung the jacket at it as hard as he could, but being thin fabric it hardly made a thump. "Have fun!" The boy sunk down on the floor at the foot of his bed. "Or whatever you're going to do!" He crossed his arms. "It's better building robots anyway!"


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get interesting ;-)

The digital clock beside Hiro's bed showed 2:58. It had been hours since Tadashi had gone out, but Hiro was still awake, on his bed, tinkering with one of his bots and muttering to himself crossly. 

"It's 3 AM already. . . Where is he?! 'I'll talk to you when I get back.' Surrreee!" Hiro snorted with anger and chilled amusement. As if on cue, however, the bedroom door pushed open and Tadashi stumbled in, looking exhausted and defeated. Hiro looked round as Tadashi leaned against the wall to catch his breath. 

"Finally," Hiro said cooly, turning away and trying to act as if it had been only a minor inconvenience to wait so long when the truth was that Hiro had longed for his brother's return with each passing second. 

Suddenly Tadashi strode quickly across the room and wrapped his arms around Hiro. The boy's eyes went wide with confusion and sudden shame for how he'd been acting. 

"T-Tadashi?"

"Hiro. . . S-sorry, I . . . I just," Tadashi trailed off and looked down as if he'd lost track of what he'd been saying. 

"Woah, you got drunk!" Hiro chuckled, an amused grin crossing his face. He was still at the age where that sort of thing seemed more funny than mortifying. And indeed Hiro could smell the alcohol on his brother's breath. 

But Tadashi continued as if he hadn't heard his brother. "I love you so much!" He hiccuped, then looked back up into Hiro's eyes. 

"Woah, wh-what?!" Hiro gasped. His heart jumped at Tadashi's words. 

"Hiro. . . I'm so glad I have you. . . Oh. . . But I've been a terrible brother to you. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm. . ." Tadashi trailed off again and started to shake. He crawled onto the bed with Hiro and pressed his face into the boy's shoulder. Hiro wrapped his arms around the older boy, his face softening. It broke his heart to see Tadashi so stripped down like this. Any lingering anger or resentment in Hiro had vanished. 

"Come on, 'Dashi!" Hiro said in a skeptical tone, trying to express how he didn't believe what Tadashi had just told him. But he didn't get to go further than that before Tadashi's entire demeanor changed. The older boy gripped Hiro's shoulders tightly as he sat up straighter, looming over his brother. 

"Now. . ." Tadashi grimaced and pressed Hiro forcefully down onto his back against the bedding and among all the pieces of the bot Hiro had been tinkering with. Hiro gasped and groaned as he was forced down. He looked up at his brother almost fearfully. 

"I heard _everything!_ Tadashi declared with an annoyed scowl. "Everything you shouted after me when I left, you knucklehead!" Tadashi climbed more firmly on top of his brother, hitching up the younger boy's shirt slightly to expose his stomach and hipbones. 

"Hiro, you're like a jealous girl, I swear!" Tadashi leaned down, putting his face inches away from his brother's. Hiro's breath caught in his throat, and he looked away embarrassedly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

But Tadashi grabbed Hiro's chin and turned the boy's face back towards his own. "I'm right, aren't I?" Hiro's hair had fallen over his eyes, but his stony silence was answer enough for Tadashi. Hiro clearly had a crush on him. And Tadashi, in his intoxicated state, felt the feelings reciprocated. His thumb trailed briefly over Hiro's soft bottom lip. _I guess. . . I'll regret this. More than once. But. . . ._

Suddenly Tadashi moved his hand down to grab the front of Hiro's overlarge shirt. He pulled the boy up and pressed their lips firmly together. Hiro gasped in surprise and moaned into Tadashi's mouth before he could stop himself. It was everything he'd ever wanted and more! Though he tasted alcohol on his brother's tongue, it was still Tadashi. 

_He kissed me first!_ Hiro parted his lips to get Tadashi in. The older Hamada's tongue slipped inside at once and wrapped around Hiro's own. Hiro rolled his hips and arched his back, now moaning with victory and lust. Tadashi pushed himself more firmly on top of his little brother, enjoying the hotness of his skin and the softness of his lips. 

Then, suddenly, Tadashi pulled away. He broke the kiss and sat up, staring down at the boy beneath him. Hiro whined in protest immediately. He reached up and grabbed onto the collar of Tadashi's shirt, trying to pull him back down. 

"M-more! Tadashi, please. . . Don't stop!" Hiro's eyes widened pleadingly and his mouth was opened enough to show off the gap in his teeth. Tadashi couldn't ignore or deny that look. 

"So, you want more?" He gently grabbed one of Hiro's hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing it sensually. Hiro blushed and Tadashi dropped the hand away, then leaned back down and kissed high on Hiro's cheek just below the ear. Hiro gave a loud gasp, and Tadashi hushed him quickly. 

"Shhhh, you don't want to be caught by aunt Cass, do you?" His kisses made their way to Hiro's neck and soon changed to sucking and biting. Hiro continued gasping out and grabbed hold of Tadashi's shoulder with a shaking hand. 

"Mnnn. . . I wonder," Tadashi said between bites, "how far are you willing to go?" He gripped the bedding tightly as he sucked hard on Hiro's tender flesh. 

When Hiro didn't respond, Tadashi pulled away again. He observed the boy a moment, then reached a hand beneath Hiro's shirt, trailing his fingers up his chest. Hiro moaned louder and arched his back again, a sight which made Tadashi smirk. 

"So that's how far~" 

Tadashi hitched Hiro's shirt up high and grabbed hold of the boy's waistband, his fingers pushing beneath it, then bent down and started licking up his body, starting just above the belly button and working his way up to the boy's nipples. Hiro had to cover his mouth with a hand to muffle his moans this time. The more Tadashi worked, the louder they got. 

Then, suddenly, Tadashi's tongue changed direction. His licks headed back down the boy's chest and stomach, stopping just above his pants line. Tadashi's hands slid barely under Hiro's body, cupping his butt, and he looked up with lust in his eyes. "Do you want to continue?"

Hiro had never wanted anything more in his life. He had wanted this for a long while now, though he was only just realizing the full extent of his craving. Still, Tadashi's words sparked something fierce inside him. The younger boy sat up, an angry energy in his eyes. 

"Damn you, Tadashi! Stop teasing me!" Hiro was achingly hard. He could see the bulge in his shorts, and Tadashi could feel it twitching beneath his fingers. The older boy didn't need any other signal. Hiro's pants were unbuttoned in a flash, and his zipper was peeled down at lightspeed! Before Hiro could blink Tadashi had tugged off his underwear and slid the boy's cock smoothly into his mouth. 

Hiro couldn't hold back his moans. It was a fantasy made reality! Every slight bob of Tadashi's head or sly movement by his tongue against Hiro's head sent waves of pleasure coursing through the boy. Instead of fighting the waves, Hiro let them carry him, letting any sound, any moan, whine, whimper, or gasp escape his lips. 

It was music to Tadashi's ears. All the dirty little noises Hiro made fueled his fire and kept him sucking the boy's dick. He didn't even think about it. It just came naturally to him. Not that he was sober enough to make a coherent decision. 

"Haahh~ mnnnn mmmmm!" Hiro whined. He screwed his eyes shut and grabbed hold of Tadashi's head as his brother sucked him off. "Oohhhhhh~"

Then, suddenly, "Hiro, are you boys alright?"

The voice came from outside the Hamada brother's bedroom door. Soft and feminine, and clearly full of curiosity and worry. 

_"Damn it! Aunt Cass!"_ Hiro hissed, his eyes flashing back open. But Tadashi kept sucking! Aunt Cass was right outside the door, and he didn't seem to care. _Maybe he doesn't realize? He is drunk, after all. . . ._


	4. Part 4

"Ta. . . Tadashi! Aunt. . . Haaa aahhh~ sh-she. . . Ah!" Talking was no use. Tadashi was proving very talented with his tongue. He knew exactly what to do with it to make Hiro squirm. Not that it took much. . . .

But suddenly Tadashi stopped. It was only for a second. He pulled back, licking his lips, and stared up at Hiro's burning red face. "Heh, Hiro, just answer her." And then he returned to his work. 

This only made Hiro blush even deeper. But he could see no way around it. If he didn't respond then Aunt Cass was sure to come inside and investigate. The problem was, Hiro was a terrible lier. Still, he had to say something. . . .

"Boys?" Aunt Cass called again through the door. "Hiro?" She sounded concerned and a little annoyed. 

"It's. . . It's alright, aunt Cass!" Hiro gasped out, trying to sound as normal as he could. 

"Are you sure?" Cass asked, not sounding completely convinced. 

"Tadashi drank a little. . . Too much," Hiro called, feeling flustered and choosing to tell the truth. 

"Tadashi?" Cass replied, sounding disappointed. "Oh. . . He did?" 

"Don't worry, I'll take c-care of him!" Hiro was starting to feel light-headed from everything Tadashi was doing. The feelings were incredible! Easily beyond anything Hiro's own hand had delivered him. He only hoped he sounded convincing enough. But then, Aunt Cass was used to Tadashi's nightlife behavior by now. 

"Y-yeah! Don't worry," Hiro panted hard as Tadashi delivered him a long lick from balls to head with a teasing smirk. 

There was a pause, then Cass called "alright, then put him to bed. We'll talk about it when he wakes up." 

Hiro moaned loudly again as Tadashi swirled his tongue beneath his foreskin. Hiro gripped the bedding tightly as he realized he'd probably moaned loud enough for Aunt Cass to hear him through the door. Luckily, she seemed to think Tadashi had made the noise. 

"Oh, I need earplugs now! There's not going to be any peace for me with you boys."

Hiro bit his lip as he heard her footsteps heading back to her room. "That's right, you'll need them," he muttered under his breath. _Phew! That was close!_

Tadashi leaned closer suddenly and began to take Hiro down his throat. The boy cried out and grabbed hold of his brother's head again, feeling his cock spear down Tadashi's gullet. The pleasure was overwhelming! If Tadashi kept this up, Hiro was going to cum. 

"Ha~ T-Tada- Haaa! Tadashi! Ahh haaaah!" Hiro whined, squirming slightly and curling his fingers around Tadashi's hair while pulling hard. Tadashi scrunched his eyebrows together and ignored it all, focusing on the task at hand. 

Hiro couldn't take it. He called out even louder and clenched his hands. "Ahh TADASHI!!" Hiro arched his back and leaned his head up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure had reached a blinding point. Hiro no longer had control over his own body. 

His weight pulled him down, and he fell on a heap on his back as his cum shot forth into Tadashi's mouth. The older boy swallowed down his brother's spunk without hesitation, and Hiro reached his hands shakily up to his mouth in a futile effort to stifle his moans and pants. 

As he was still coming into his own body and figuring things out, Hiro's orgasm didn't last long, though afterwards he still felt the pleasure pounding through himself in waves, each weaker than the last. Tadashi pulled away and stood slowly, licking his lips. "Heh~"

Hiro opened his eyes slowly and lowered his hands away from his mouth. He felt the usual post-orgasm clarity, but this time it was accompanied by a feeling of mortification. He looked away from his brother. 

"Hiro, are you alright?" The words were soft and caring. They pierced right through to Hiro's heart and reminded him why he'd developed feelings for Tadashi in the first place. It wasn't because the boy had wanted sex, though that was certainly an added bonus. It was because he loved Tadashi and knew Tadashi loved him, because Tadashi cared about him. Because he was good. 

Hiro gulped, becoming aware of just how sweaty he was. "Y-yes." Hiro turned his gaze back on his brother. Tadashi sat up slowly, removing himself from on top of Hiro completely. 

"Then be a good boy," Tadashi said, and he began to lift his shirt, exposing his stomach and abs. "Listen to Aunt Cass," Tadashi continued. He pulled the shirt up higher, showing off more of himself. Hiro felt his heart thump hard in his chest, his arousal returning. _God, he's so hot! <3 _

"And. . ." Tadashi continued, pulling off his shirt completely and tossing it aside to reveal his muscular, toned chest. _Oh. . . Hell. . ._

"Put me to bed~" Tadashi crooned, leaning forward again with a devious twinkle in his eye.


	5. Part 5

Hiro's mind went blissfully blank. 

". . . Um. . . To bed?" 

"Get over here~" Tadashi purred, crawling forward and pressing his forehead against his little brother's. Hiro instinctively reached up and pressed his soft, warm hands against Tadashi's chest. 

Tadashi cupped Hiro's cheek in his right hand and pulled the boy gently closer, until their lips were only centimeters apart. He then stuck out his tongue, giving Hiro's lips a light lick before succumbing fully and locking their lips together. Both brother's moaned, and Hiro's hands slid up to grip Tadashi's shoulders. 

_My head is spinning!_ Hiro thought lazily to himself. _I wish he would always act like this. . ._

But while Hiro was just slightly aroused again, Tadashi, having not had a chance to have his own orgasm yet, was still unbelievably horny. _Ohh. . . I can't. . ._ He pulled out of their passionate kiss. 

"Hiro, baby," Tadashi caressed his brother's chin, "I can't hold back anymore." 

Suddenly, Tadashi pushed Hiro back down onto his back and grabbed his hips. "Take off your clothes!" 

"H-hey! Tadashi!" Hiro cried out as he found himself suddenly on his back. But Tadashi ignored him, lifting the boy's hips and yanking off his pants and underwear in one swipe. 

Hiro sat bolt upright again almost instinctively so that the shirt of Tadashi's he was wearing fell down to cover his privates. He looked away and scratched his elbow embarrassedly. 

"Hey," Tadashi crooned softly. "Look at me. Don't be shy. Please."

Hiro, his curiosity getting the better of him, turned his head back towards Tadashi, though he still felt embarrassed. Tadashi smiled warmly. "Give me your hand."

"What for?" Hiro asked skeptically, even as he stretched out an arm for his brother. 

"Just give it to me," Tadashi said in a mysterious, almost teasing voice. Tadashi took the hand and brought it up against the crotch of his pants. Hiro could feel a tightness and a bulge there beneath and blushed, feeling his arousal heighten, verging on horny again. 

"Now, do it by yourself," Tadashi commanded, and he released Hiro's wrist. The boy began to slowly unbutton his brother with shaking hands. He had some trouble, however. It was mainly due to how tight the pants had become with Tadashi hard beneath them. 

"Nervous?" Tadashi asked teasingly, watching Hiro work with bated breath. He didn't want to miss a second of this. 

"Sh-shut up!" Hiro said in an adorably affronted voice. Tadashi smiled widely and reached down to ruffle Hiro's hair as the boy worked. 

"Stop embarrassing me! Hiro said with a grouchy frown, but Tadashi found even this to be cute. 

"Hhhmmmmm~" the older Hamada hummed contentedly. 

Finally, Hiro released Tadashi's pants and began to lower them, further exposing hipbones and underwear. _Now it's my turn to tease you a little. . ._

Hiro grasped the base of Tadashi's thick cock through the underwear and began to rub and tease the head. Tadashi moaned deeply, looking down at Hiro as he worked. _He is too cute!_

"H-Hiro, wait a minute!" Tadashi gasped, feeling more and more lightheaded with every passing moment. He grabbed hold of Hiro's shoulders and leaned forward. "I. . . I'd better lie down for this." 

Tadashi slowly crawled forward and stretched out so that he was on his back the way Hiro had been earlier. The younger boy moved slowly between his legs so that they'd effectively switched places. 

"Your legs won't support you anymore, eh, 'Dashi?" Hiro asked cheekily, indicating he hadn't forgotten about Tadashi's earlier consumption. Still, even with jest in his heart Hiro couldn't help but feel uplifted watching his brother lay down for him. _I've dreamed about seeing you like this every day for a long time. And now you're finally at my mercy~_

Tadashi chuckled. "Heh, honestly it's just more comfortable like this." He smiled peacefully. 

"I. . . I don't want to share you with anyone else," Hiro blurted out a little shamefully. 

_Really?_ Tadashi's eyebrows lifted slightly. "That's. . . A big thing to say." 

Hiro knew he had to make Tadashi want only him and no one else. He leaned forward, slid his fingers under Tadashi's waistband, and began to pull them down. 

"You're mine. Only mine." The underwear pulled off, and Hiro wasted no time, just as his brother had done. Tadashi's head was in his mouth immediately. The older boy breathed sharply while the younger familiarized himself with his new toy. 

"Y-you say I'm yours, huh?" Tadashi felt his temperature rise and his breathing grew more shallow. Even in his drunk and somewhat numb state, he could clearly feel even the smallest of licks from Hiro's tongue. 

"Well. . . Ahh. . . Let it be so." 

Hiro, feeling emboldened, pulled back slightly. Tadashi was big. Much bigger than Hiro himself was, and certainly bigger than Hiro had expected. It was a cock to be worshiped. Hiro wrapped a hand firmly around the shaft, just below the head. He could feel the veins and hear beneath his fingers, and even with his cock hard Tadashi's skin was soft. 

Hiro placed a gentle kiss at the very tip of Tadashi's cock head, then started licking it smoothly and passionately. Tadashi huffed and moaned aloud and Hiro started to go deeper, giving his brother bigger licks, eventually sliding it back into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, experimenting with how much he could take. 

Tadashi couldn't explain why, but he felt proud. He gave Hiro an affirming smile mixed with pride & pleasure and stretched out a hand to cup the side of Hiro's face as he worked. Hiro looked up and his wide, innocent eyes met Tadashi's experienced gaze. The boy held it for a moment, then his eyebrows knit together with determination. He took a deep breath and thrust his head forward, taking Tadashi deep down his throat before resurfacing with a long lick, then going all in again. Hiro clenched his eyes shut briefly in concentration. 

Tadashi was taken aback and slammed with so much pleasure that his toes curled and his hand clenched in Hiro's hair. He closed his eyes tight and cried out. "Aahhh! H-Hiro!" 

The boy gave no response beyond the wet slurps as he bobbed his head. In all honesty, Hiro was a pro. Already Tadashi could feel himself getting close. Nothing would have made him happier than to lay back and let Hiro finish him. And Hiro was on track to do just that. And as Tadashi had tasted Hiro's seed, wasn't it only fair to let Hiro taste his? But Tadashi wanted something else just as bad. 

"H-Hiro. . . Enough." 

Tadashi's hand pushed Hiro's face gently away. The boy surfaced, eyes wide and curiously fearful, leaving his older brother's dick slick with his saliva. Hiro sat up slowly, raising a hand to wipe at his mouth while his eyes darted around searchingly. 

"S-sorry. . ." He scratched his neck absently. "I probably. . . I did something wrong, right?"

Tadashi's expression softened for a split second, then hardened again defiantly. "You bonehead! Don't say things like that!" He reached around Hiro and pulled him closer, his hand against the boy's back. Tadashi nuzzled affectionately against Hiro's cheek. "It's alright, baby."

Tadashi stroked Hiro's cheek softly and pulled the half-naked boy into his lap. "Close your eyes," he whispered. 

Hiro grabbed hold of Tadashi's shoulders and nodded. "If. . . If you say so." His eyes closed, but a smile appeared on his face. The hand Tadashi had against Hiro's face shifted. He began to trace Hiro's soft, young lips with his thumb. Hiro got the message and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. 

Tadashi let Hiro lick him. The boy moaned as he tasted his brother, his tongue still slick with Tadashi's pre as well as his own saliva. The older Hamada slowly slid a finger into Hiro's mouth, then a second one, and the boy retracted his tongue and began to suck on them. Tadashi gave a small, satisfied smile and leaned forward so his and Hiro's foreheads were pressed together once again. 

"Kiss me," Tadashi murmured with a content purr in his voice. "P-please." He slowly pulled his now wet fingers out of Hiro's mouth. Tadashi's free hand gripped Hiro's ass while his other one rose lightly up the boy's back, pulling his shirt up with it. 

"Ta-Tadashi~" Hiro moaned. He lifted his head, panting, and his and Tadashi's lips met. Their tongues wrapped around each other immediately and Hiro sat up straighter. Tadashi's hand spread Hiro's cheeks apart and his wet fingers slipped forward exploratorily and began to push against Hiro's asshole. 

The arms Hiro had wrapped around his brother's shoulders began shaking as Tadashi pushed inside him. Hiro pulled out of the kiss, his face screwed up and red. Tadashi thrust his fingers slowly, making Hiro gasp. He knew he'd gone too fast and was determined to make sure he at least prepared his little brother adequately before fucking him.

Tadashi waited a minute with his fingers deep inside the boy, then spread his fingers apart and began to slide them back out. Hiro was ready. Tadashi gripped the boy's left cheek and spread his ass, then shifted him so his cock pressed up against Hiro's hole. Tadashi groaned into Hiro's ear 

Hiro's face flushed as he concentrated on everything he was feeling, then began lowering his hips. Tadashi wanted to warn him to take it slow, to ease into it, to be careful. But before he could even find the words it was too late. He felt his large head pop inside, and he and Hiro gasped out, Hiro with pain and Tadashi with pleasure. 

But Hiro was determined to take it. The pain felt like fire, yet still he held on and kept his brother inside him. He knew the pain would fade soon, and it would all be worth it. 

"T-Tada-. . . AGH!" Hiro cried, his lips right by his big brother's ear. Tadashi spread Hiro's ass again, hoping to help ease the pain some. 

"Fuck! Ahh haahhh! Ta~ Tadashi~ Mnn ahhh!" Hiro's cries and sharp intakes of breath slowly gave way to low moans. The pain was beginning to give way, and Hiro was starting to grow used to his brother's unusually large size. Tadashi gave another prideful smile and squeezed the boy's ass gently. Hiro clenched his hole in response, though he was still getting used to Tadashi and his size. 

But slowly, slowly Hiro raised his hips and lowered them back down. He gasped loudly as he felt Tadashi move inside him. He did it again, then again and again, going a little lower every other time. Tadashi started to kiss Hiro's neck as the boy whimpered with pleasure and, now only occasionally, pain. Hiro tilted his head up, letting his brother's lips find the area just below his chin, his Adam's apple, anywhere Tadashi could reach. 

The younger boy pumped his hips down, bringing his body and indeed his neck down below Tadashi's eyeline where he could no longer reach them. But he had no complaints. Upon being lowered, Hiro gave his brother an angle where he could see _everything_. The boy's own cock poking out from under the shirt Hiro was wearing, the adorable scrunched expression on Hiro's face. everything. 

"You're so cute like this, Hiro," Tadashi gazed lustfully into Hiro's eyes and reached both hands up to grip Hiro's shoulder blades. Tadashi carefully began to turn and lower Hiro onto his back, with himself on top and between the teen's legs. Tadashi didn't look away from Hiro's own eyes even once.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that the original artist never completed. About the last 1/3 of it I had to come up with myself so the story didn't just cut off. Should the artist ever complete the comic, I'll probably come back and rewrite this. Still, enjoy!

Tadashi gave Hiro a moment to adapt to this new position, then carefully began thrusting. Hiro was extremely tight. That was to be expected of a thirteen-year-old virgin boy, but the experience still blew him away! He could feel not only Hiro's tight pink ring gripping his cock, but the boy's insides as well! Every tiny, minute movement sent shocks and shivers through both boys, making them groan and growl with pleasure. 

Using one hand Tadashi pulled Hiro's arms off his shoulders, pushing them instead above the boy's head. His other hand slipped under the front of the shirt Hiro was wearing, feeling up his chest. Despite being small and young and skinny, Hiro did have some muscles. But Tadashi was more interested in physical contact in and of itself than with what that contact revealed to him. He edged his hand up higher. 

Soon enough he had reached Hiro's shoulders. The shirt was hitched up enough to expose nearly all of Hiro's slim figure, including his nipples, which were hardening against the cool air of the room. Hiro opened his eyes just for a moment and met Tadashi's look. They came to a silent agreement. The shirt needed to go. 

The two brothers worked together to slip it off as quickly and easily as they could. At least, they would've done had Hiro not suddenly clenched his hole hard and cried out. It took Tadashi a moment to figure out why. He had leaned forward in his effort to pull Hiro's shirt off completely, thus accidentally spearing his cock deep inside the boy with no warning. The shirt was left wrapped around Hiro's wrists above his head. 

Tadashi, too light-headed from Hiro's sudden clench, said nothing. But he did notice that despite the cold of the room Hiro was sweating profusely. His dark hair stuck to his shining face in some places. Hiro's body was shaking and shivering with each breath he took as well. 

Tadashi trailed one hand back over Hiro's chest, hoping the contact would help still the boy. Hiro had clearly never even fingered himself, however, and was very much unaccustomed to these feelings coming from having his brother's large cock inside him. 

"Relax," Tadashi said soothingly, leaning in close to Hiro's face. 

"O-okay," Hiro said in a shaky and undefined voice that sounded pathetic and almost scared. Tadashi gulped and sat up, his face red. Hiro sounded so weak, so powerless! It might have been Tadashi attributing his own feelings to Hiro's reaction, but it still shook the older teen. 

"Damn it!" Tadashi ran a hand nervously through his hair, and for the first time since arriving home he started to think about his actions. "I. . . What am I doing?" 

He cast his gaze down at Hiro. The boy had his legs spread wide and his arms folded behind his head for support. His wrists were still covered by the shirt he had been wearing. Hiro's spiky black hair was swooped down over his pink face, and his eyes were open only a sliver. Hiro was still shaking, too. His whole body, causing him to take only shallow breaths. The boy looked pale and gaunt, yet still adorably sexy. 

Tadashi ran a hand over his face, shaking his head and closing his eyes. This wasn't right, he knew. He shouldn't be doing this to Hiro! _He's my little brother! What was I thinking?! He doesn't even have hair under his arms yet. . . ._

The boy's eyes were wide and questioning, but also caring and consoling. He carefully slipped the shirt off his wrists. 

"Tadashi," Hiro's voice was strong, his body slowly stilled, and even his hole unclenched. Tadashi looked up slowly, remorse in his eyes, and Hiro began to reach out to him, extending both hands. He cradled Tadashi's face in them and pulled the older boy closer. 

"N-no, no! No," Tadashi felt tears start to rise, but Hiro's hands were exceedingly gently. 

"Hey, it's alright," Hiro said softly, staring deeply into his brother's eyes. This time it was Tadashi who was shaking. "Tadashi, listen to me," Hiro's voice was calm and soothing, yet firm. "It's OK."

Hiro pulled his brother's face closer so that their noses were almost touching. "Tadashi, I. . . I want you." Hiro gave a purring smirk close to his brother's ear. There was no way Tadashi could deny him. Hiro could feel Tadashi's resolve returning. The older boy stopped shaking, his muscles clenched experimentally, and Tadashi let out a deep breath before burying his face in Hiro's neck, biting and licking it. 

Hiro moaned loudly as the thrusts resumed. They were harder and faster than before, but Hiro was used to them by now. Well, enough for there to not be pain, anyway. Tadashi's hands reached back to help hold up Hiro's legs as he plowed into the boy. Hiro closed his eyes and began shaking again, this time due to pleasure. His moans and gasps steadily rose higher in pitch. 

He could feel Tadashi probing deeper and deeper inside him, hitting all the right spots, spots Hiro didn't even know existed! Tadashi's moans joined Hiro's as he pumped harder. Hiro raised his ass in unconscious obedience to let his brother fuck him easier. His feet wrapped around and gripped Tadashi's lower back tightly, and the older boy stretched out a hand to grab the sheets next to Hiro's shoulder. 

Hiro's control over his own body slowly slipped away. Though he hadn't been holding back before, his moans came forth easier and louder now. His lips fell slightly open and his eyes rolled & closed hazily. He was slipping away. 

And then Tadashi rammed hard into Hiro, putting as much force as he could muster behind the thrust. Hiro's brief lapse ended, and his hands tightened on Tadashi's shoulders, nails biting skin as a jolt went through his body. Hiro howled out, his back arching, and Tadashi grit his teeth in determination as he pounded into the boy. 

"Ufff~ Aaahh!!" Hiro's cries were certainly loud enough to rouse Aunt Cass, unless of course she had actually put in earplugs, but he didn't care. The pleasure was so intense he could barely think, much less even attempt to regain control over himself. 

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's right hand suddenly, pulling it up to his lips and kissing the palm passionately. Hiro blushed hard, turning his head to the side and eyeing his brother from out the corner of his eyes. 

"Ahhg nhn~" the boy moaned. "Don't. . . D-don't stop!" 

Tadashi had no intention of stopping. He was approaching completion. Hiro could see it in his eyes, the pupils of which were tiny pinpricks. Tadashi dropped Hiro's hand and kept thrusting, though he was starting to slow down. He was still drunk and was running low on energy. _I'll be damned if I collapse before I cum!_ He thought angrily. 

Hiro clenched his hole ever so slightly around his brother's cock. It was a small change, but it made all the difference. Tadashi's warm brown eyes widened, and Hiro watched as they moved to stare into his own, the pupils suddenly expanding. The older boy let out a deep, shuddering moan of pleasure. 

"Oohhhhhhhhhh God yes, H-Hiro!" 

Tadashi could feel a pulsing pull in his gut. Though at first he'd wanted to hold off on cumming for as long as he could while inside his little brother, he now embraced it. His cock pumped hard, if slowly, into Hiro, who was tossing and turning, evidently on the edge himself. 

"Ahhhaha! T-Tadashi, please! Fill me!" 

There was a prissy neediness in Hiro's voice that Tadashi hadn't heard in a long time, not since their parents had been alive. It drove him insatiably crazy. He rolled his hips as he thrust again into Hiro, feeling as the boy's ring gripped his foreskin and peeled it back off his head as it drove deep inside. The pleasure was beginning to turn to concentrated static, an ecstatic tingle in his nerves spreading slowly out from his gut and crotch. His already sharp, if inconsistent breathing was growing more and more shallow, and Tadashi's eyes began to lose focus. He was about to cum. 

"H-H-Hiro, I'm-m gonna. . . Aahhh~" Tadashi couldn't get the last word out. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the bedcovers. 

But before Tadashi could blow his load inside his brother, Hiro suddenly cried out. His hole clenched even harder and his back arched. Tadashi was too focused and disconnected to see clearly, but he knew Hiro had just shot his seed. He felt a prideful warmth toward his brother for having his first anal orgasm. 

Hiro's whimpers sounded weak and tired. Tadashi leaned down, nuzzling against the boy's cheek again, and gave one last thrust, going as deep inside Hiro as he could. He felt his cock strike the back of Hiro's anus and push through a secondary ring of muscle before the pleasure flooded forth. Tadashi closed his eyes tightly and let out a primal roar as he came hard. Harder than he'd ever done with just his hand. Shot after shot of his thick seed squirted out inside his little brother, and Hiro took it all. The hot liquid filled him, some of it squishing down around Tadashi's shaft in a salacious embrace. 

Tadashi wasn't sure when his orgasm had ended, or if he'd blacked out on top of Hiro. He only became aware that he'd ceased cumming some indiscernible amount of time later. His found his vision restored when he opened his eyes, though he was so thoroughly exhausted that it was a challenge to keep them open. 

Hiro's stomach and chest were covered with his cum. He was breathing deeply with his eyes closed, but movement beneath the lids told Tadashi that he wasn't asleep. 

"Hiro. . . I'm going to pull out now, alright?" 

The younger boy gave a single slight nod of the head. Tadashi licked his lips and slowly began to pull his cock backwards out of Hiro's hole. Hiro whimpered, but said nothing until Tadashi had pulled all the way out. 

"Aahh~ thank you, 'Dashi." Hiro clenched his hole to keep his brother's cum inside. 

Tadashi was unsure of how to respond, so he kept silent. He was too tired to go across the room to his own bed even if he wanted to. So instead he rolled over and laid down beside Hiro, throwing an arm around the boy's chest and pulling him close. 

"Tadashi. . . ?" Hiro began softly and cautiously as his brother closed his eyes. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I just. . . Why did you do this? Why now?" 

Tadashi scowled slightly. "You liked it, didn't you? You wanted this?" 

"Yes! I did!" Hiro said hurriedly. "I only meant. . . Did you only do this with me because you heard me shouting after you when you left earlier, or. . . ?"

"Yes and no," Tadashi sought out the blanket at the foot of the bed with his feet and began pulling it up slowly. "I've liked you for a while. It was little things that turned me on to my true attraction you. The way your nose would turn red when you'd get a cold, the curve of your neck, your smile when we were together. But it wasn't until I heard you yelling earlier tonight that I realized it wasn't just brotherly affection I was feeling, but desire." 

Tadashi grabbed the blanket and pulled it swiftly over himself and Hiro, then put his arm back around his brother. "Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, Hiro. I really liked it too. Now, let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." 

Hiro closed his eyes an turned slightly, snuggling his back up close against Tadashi's chest while the cum on his stomach got wiped up by the blanket. "Alright. . . And Tadashi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

Tadashi's lips quirked upward. "I love you too, Hiro."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
